Life Goes On
by WatchingAndWaiting
Summary: When a friend is gone, two girls who hate each other, have to come together to deal with it. This is not easy, because one has a blessing disguised as a tragedy. FINISHED
1. Life Goes On

Life Goes On 

Ellie sees Ashley crying and immediately walks over to her distraught friend. "Ash, what's wrong?" She says as she puts her arm around her.

Ashley looks up at Ellie, and then hugs her. "Ellie, don't leave me! I could never lose another friend! NEVER!"

Ellie says awestruck, "What are you talking about? I would never leave you."

"You mean you haven't heard?" Ashley says.

"It's only 8:30 in the morning. I'm not _that_ awake."

"So I guess you haven't heard that- that-." Ash's voices breaks. She starts crying more than she ever has in her life!

"Ash, what's going on? You can tell me, Ashley."

"Something terrible happened last night."

"What?"

"It's in all the papers."

"You know I don't get the paper, Ash."

Ashley can barely get the words out and breaks every few second to cry. "Last night…someone got in a horrible…accident."

Ellie, looking more concerned and freaked out now says, "Accident!?! Who got in an accident? **What happened!?!**"

"Someone we know, was declared…declared…dead, this morning." She starts crying more and more.

"**Who?!?**"

"Craig."


	2. Remembering

Manny hung up the phone. When she first picked it up, she was surprised that it was Ellie. She had never spoken to her more than once or twice. But now, Manny didn't care who it was. She just found out Craig was…dead.

Manny frantically ran to her bedroom. She slammed the door. She jumped on her bed and screamed into the pillow. She couldn't stop screaming and crying. She still loved Craig. But she could never tell him that again. She missed him. She had just seen him yesterday, but she ignored him. She, now, wished she hadn't.

There was a knock on the door.

"Manny? Are you okay?" it was her mother. When Manny didn't answer her mom walked into the room. "Manny what is wrong?"

"Mom! MOM! It's Craig, he-, accident-, he's-, he's-, deeaaaad!!!!" Manny cried.

"Manny? What? Oh honey," her mother said as she wrapped her arms around her.

Manny explained everything. About the phone call from Ellie, yesterday when she ignored Craig, she just didn't say _why_ she ignored Craig.

"Oh, Manuela. I am so terribly sorry. I love you sooo much. What would you like to do? Do you want to just stay home or-" her mother started tosay.

"Mom, actually, I would like to go to Craig's house."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"No. I'll go, alone."

"Are you sure? Honey, you don't have to do this."

"I want to."

Manny got up and started to go downstairs. Her mother stopped her, and gave her a hug, "I'm so sorry, honey. I love you." A tear trickled down Manny's face. She walked out the door and outside.

As she was walking to Craig's house, she started to cry. She remembered their first ever date, and how terrible it went. Then she remembered their first night together. She remembered how upset Craig was when she told him about the abortion. How upset he was yesterday when she ignored him. Then, she remembered the night before last. Her and Craig were in his basement. They decided to be "just friends" but something happened. Craig started to play a song on his guitar. He said he wrote it for her. It went like this

_I've been so lonely w/o you baby,_

_I've missed you so much I've been alone,_

_How much I want you to come and save me,_

_From these wretched nights when I sit alone._

_Baby, you make me feel so happy,_

_I don't care if I act like a fool,_

Baby, with you, I want to scream 'yippee' 

_When I'm with you._

Then she remembered what happened after that. How she felt so loved. How _she_ leaned close to Craig to kiss him. How he said, 'Are you sure?' And how she said, 'If I have ever been surer in my life, it's now.' How they kissed. How he went to unbutton her shirt. How she let him, how she wanted to. How she took off his shirt. How they were, an hour later. Lying on his couch, naked. How she cuddled next to him. She felt so safe, so happy. Then she realized she'd passed his house.

She went inside the garage. No one was in there. She looked around. It was just like it was when she was there two nights ago. She sat on the couch. Craig's shirt was sitting on there. She picked it up and inhaled the yummy scent of Craig. A tear ran down her face. She stuffed the Tee in her purse. Then, she saw something on the table. It made her gasp. She had thought they'd used one. Since what happened last time had such a big impact on everything and everyone. But there it was, sitting on the table. An un-opened condom.


	3. Sorrow School

Degrassi is not it's usual up beat self this morning. Everywhere you turn, you see a frown. Then, the first bell rings.

After classes are assembled, Mrs. Hatsilakos gets on the loud speaker, "Today is a day of remembrance. To remember the one we all new and loved. Today, we honor Craig Manning. Please, have a moment of silence…to those of you who feel you need to talk to someone, all the teachers have been notified and will allow you to go and talk to Mrs. Soave. Thank you."

That day at Degrassi was _not _normal. Many kids were gone from school, those including Ash, Ellie, Manny, and the rest of Craig's friends.

Authors note: Sorry about the short chapter, I just had to show what was going on at school.


	4. The Truth?

The Truth?

Ellie and Ashley were sitting in Ash's living room. In silence. Ashley's mom came home as soon as she heard the news.

"Ashley, honey," her mother said as she walked in the door.

"Just, just, leave me alone, mom. You probably are glad he's gone," she started crying, "You hated him!"

"Ashley, I never- " her mother started to say.

"Yeah, you did. That's why he left me," Ash's mom looked surprised, "Yeah, mom, you! When _you_ walked in on us making out. When _you_ yelled at him. When _you_ got Jeff to throw him out, literally. He broke up with me. And he went back to little Ms. Santos. He would have _never_ got hurt if you didn't throw him out, because he would've been with me, and **not** Manny! You **ruined** my life and **ended **Craig's!

"Ash, I never meant for this to happen, I'm sorry. Ash, I love you," her mother said.

"Sure. That's what he said, but he lied, just like you are," Ashley retorted.

"Ashley, you know I mean it. Craig was never my favorite person, but I didn't want him to die. Ashley, he was your boyfriend. I didn't hate him," her mom hoped she'd understand.

"Whatever. Mom, do me a favor, please?"

"Anything, Ash."

"Can you call all my friends and tell them to come over?"

"Okay. Just be happy."

"Happy! Mom, Craig just died!" Ashley cried more than ever, now.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I'll go make those calls."

Ashley and Ellie sat there, silently.


	5. Not Again

Not Again

Manny sat on the couch in Craig's basement, staring at the condom.

"Shit," she said to herself, "No, no. Not again."

Then the door creaked open, and Manny turned. It was Joey.

Manny immediately stood up, "I-, I am so sorry. I'll leave."

"Manny. No honey, you don't have to leave," he walked over to the couch, and told her to sit down, and she did so.

They sat in silence for awhile. Then Joey looked at the table, and saw the condom.

"Manny, you and Craig, not again. What the hell were you thinking? Damn!" Joey was furious. His anger and sadness were mixed with fear. _What if she is pregnant,_ he thought. "Craig, uh! That idiot! Didn't you learn your lesson the first fucking time!" He stopped yelling when he saw Manny crying.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I loved Craig, soooo much! You don't even know. And then, after he messed with my heart, and finally came back, I thought we'd be together forever. I loved him!" she yelled. She got up and ran out the door.

"Manny, I didn't mean it like that! Come back!" Joey felt terrible, and sat back down on the couch. "God! Why does life have to be such hell?"

Manny ran down the street, tears running down her face. She didn't know where to go. She didn't want to go home, so she went to Emma's house.

Spike answered the door, and said, "Manny? Honey, what's wrong. Why aren't you at school?"

"Spike, I might be in trouble, again," Manny said, half crying.

"Come in, it is just me and Jack," she said.

Spike sat Manny down and asked her what was up.

"Well," Manny told Spike everything from two nights ago with Craig, to today, when she saw Joey.

"Oh, honey. It'll be alright," Spike said and hugged Manny.

**Authors Note:**

Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. I've been REAL busy! Hope you like it. And I am changing the rating because of language.


	6. He Loved Us

**He Loved Us.**

**Authors Note IMPORTANT: **I started writing this a LONG time ago, before the shooting, so that never happened, Rick is alive and goes to Degrassi, and Spinner is still friends with them all, but Terri is not here.

Ashley and Ellie were sitting on the couch when Jimmy, Hazel, Paige, Marco, and Spinner came in.

"Hey," said Paige, as she walked over and put an arm around Ashley. She looked up, tears in her eyes, and gave Paige a hug.

Jimmy sat on a chair in silence, Marco and Spinner were on either side of him. Craig was one of there best friends.

Finally someone spoke, but it was Ashley's mother, "Ashley," she said, "You have a phone call, would you like to take it?"

Ash looked up, "Who is it?"

"Would you like to take it?" her mother did not answer the question.

"Okay," Ashley stood up and went to the phone in the kitchen, "Hello?"

"Ashley, hi," said a voice.

"Is this, is this Manny!" Ashley said, outraged.

"Yeah," Manny choked out, Ashley could tell she was trying so hard to fight back sobs.

"Why the hell are you calling me? You have NO right to!"

"I just, I wanted to see how you were doing. Someone suggested it was a good idea to call you, and I have to tell you something, but in person."

"I don't want to see you, ever! You ruined my life, and when I thought things were better, you fucked it up again! Literally!"

"Ashley, I need to talk to you. I, I am sorry, okay? I thought he loved me, okay, I know he does, I mean did, and he loved you too. He loved, us."

"Shut the hell up! Leave me alone!" She slammed the phone down, and ran into the living room, where her mother was sitting next to Jimmy, with her arm around him, his face was buried in hands.

She grabbed her mothers arm, and pulled her up. Jimmy was startled, and so was her mother.

"Ashley," her mother started.

"No! I don't want to hear it! You knew that was her! YOU BITCH!" she said, and smacked her mother hard on the cheek, her mother stumbled backward. Ashley ran out the door. Ellie, Marco, Hazel, Paige and Spin followed. Jimmy stayed to see if her mother was okay.


	7. Twist In The Story

Ashley stormed out the door, her friends behind her.

"Ash, who was it? Was it, Manny? Or, who?" Ellie grabbed her friends shoulder.

"Yeah, it was! And my mom fucking knew! She still gave me the phone! She is the worst mom ever!" Ashley roared.

"No she isn't! She is trying to help you! Don't call her a bitch, have you looked in the mirror lately? I know that Craig just died, but we are hurting too! And so is Manny! So shut the hell up, before I hit _your_ crying face, okay?" Ellie turned the other way and walked back to Ashley's house. Marco followed Ellie, and Paige and Hazel stayed with Ashley.

Ellie opened the door, and gasped at what she saw. Jimmy was on the couch, and Ashley's mom was in his arms. He kissed her cheek, and looked up, and saw Ellie. He pushed Ashley's mother aside, and she slid over, acting like nothing happened.

"Oh shit. What else is going to screw up our lives this year!" Ellie said and hugged Marco, tears streaming down her face, "This year, it is the worst! I hate it Marco! Everything! I hate life! I hate myself! Marco, what am I gonna do?" She said between sniffles. Marco patted her back, and kissed her head.

"It's alright El, it is okay," he said softly.

Ash's mom and Jimmy, quickly slipped away, and neither Ellie nor Marco noticed.

**A/N: Sorry this was so short, and the plot twist may be a but much, but it needed more drama, I mean, it couldn't just have one issue, you know? Well sorry it took me so long to update it, I'll try harder next time.**


	8. Confusion

**Confusion**

Ellie and Marco went over to the dot. They walked inside, and it was basically empty. Ellie's eyes were swelled and red. A waitress waled up to them.

"Are you okay?" The waitress said, "I don't know where everyone is. Hm, what is going on? Hm. Well, what can I get you?"

"A pop, and a order of french fries," Marco said, rubbing his hand on Ellie's back, trying to comfort her.

"And for the lady?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a cola," Ellie said.

"Okay," the waitress walked away.

"Why is everything always sucky! God!" Ellie screamed.

"It's okay, El. I know things seem bad, but they are going to get better, they've got to!" Marco said.

"Yeah, I guess."

The waitress brought their orders, and walked away.

Marco and Ellie sat in silence for awhile, not knowing what to say.

"I just wish, things would be happy. Ash is a total jerk! She only thinks about herself. Poor Manny is sad too! And she doesn't even have _anyone! _At least Ash has us. Manny is alone. Craig was all she had. Emma ditched her. God, things just suck!" Ellie said.

"Yeah, things do suck, bad. But lets just, uh think positive," Marco said.

"Think positive! The man I love, is dead!" Ellie screamed.

"What!" Marco said, confused.

"I, uh, mean, the man _Ashley_ loves is dead, yeah Ashley," ELlie said, awkwardly.


	9. I Need Your Help

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me forever, but it just seemed like my other fics were being read more, so I updated them more, and put them before this one...sorry. Well I hope you like it!**

**I Need Your Help...**

**Manny and Spike, and Jack, at Spike's house:**

"Manny, honey, it's going to be okay," said Spike.

"Okay? Okay! Spike! I may be pregnant. Again! And now, I don't even have Craig here to help, I don't know what to do," she burst out crying.

"Manny, I know things may seem terrible, but it will get better, I know it-" Spike started.

"Get better? Spike, I may be having a baby, a child, and last time, after the, ahem, the uh, after we took care of it,we regretted it, really we did. And I know Craig was sad, and I was sad, we wished we had that baby. And if I am, pregnant, Craig would want me to have that baby, but I don't know if I can do it without him."

"Manny, sweetie, I love you. With all my heart. You are like my second daughter. When I got pregnant, I was so scared, the father wanted to be apart of Emma's life, but his parents didn't want him to. He was pushed out, then, he was out forever. A child isn't the same, without their father, no, but they make it. Emma did. She went and searched for her father, and hated me for what I was keeping from her. Your child will grow up healthy, happy, if you let them know from the day they were born, that their father was a good man, and tell them who he was. They still will be missing apart of them, but they'll have you, and you'll be missing apart of you, too. It'll be okay. If you are pregnant, you'll have me. And your friends, and your parents, and-"she stopped when she realized Manny was crying, "Manny honey, it's okay."

"Spike, I have no friends, if I'm pregnant and my parents find out, I'll be kicked out, and, they'll hate me. My father and I aren't the same anymore. I promised that it wouldn't happen again, that I would do what I did...but Craig was so beautiful, and so sweet, I _wanted _to be with him, forever, and ever. I knew it wasn't right, but I couldn't stop myself. I loved him, and I still do."

"I know how you feel, really I do. It's okay. If your parents kick you out, you can always stay here. Of course you _will_ stay here!"

"Spike, Emma **_hates_** me, really she does. It's terrible, everyday at school, I was shunned, I was not allowed to sit down at lunch, I spent every lunch in Ms. Kwan's empty class, because she let me, she knew my situation. Craig was the only happy thing in my life, even though we weren't together, he called me, we hung out, not at school of course, but we did. Now I have no one."

"You have me, Manny. And we don't even know if you're pregnant. If you aren't that is fine. If you are, think of it as a blessing, a little bit of you a little bit of Craig, in a new person. It'll be okay. I promise." She wrapped Manny in a hug.

Emma walked in.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Emma said.

"Emma, stop, right now. Manny is staying for dinner."

"No it's okay, Spike I can go h-" Manny started.

"No, Manny. _I_ am here for you. You're staying, regardless of what Emma wants," Spike looked up.

"What! MOM! What the hell has gotten into you. I'm sorry Manny that Craig died, but I am sad too! It is not like you were together, or like he loved you, or something! Think of Ashley!" Emma said.

"EMMA! Go to your room!" Spike yelled.

"But Mo-"

"NO! NOW!"

**A/N: So how do you like it? R&R please:)**


	10. Life Does Go On P1

Life Does Go On (P.1)

**A/N: Sorry, sorry. I can't handle this fic, I've lost the magic, you know? Because I haven't updated in so long. Well, I have decided how I'm gonna end this fic, and I hope you like it. This is part one of the last chapter.**

Craig ran up the stairs of Degrassi, as fast as he could. "Craig! Slow down this instant!" Ashley Kerwin yelled.

"Craig! Get down here now!" Manuella Santos yelled at the curly black haired boy.

Craig ran down to Manuella and Ashley, "Sorry, I'm just so excited! I get to go to DCS! Finally, no more elementary school! It's high school!"

"Not quite, Craig, it is community school, you are just in a school, with middle schoolers, which is you, and high schoolers, which is_ not _you," Ashley said.

"I am just so happy! I get to go where you both went, and where my dad went! Am I going to feel this happy everyday?" Craig asked with wide eyes.

"Probably not," Manny said. Ashley giggled. Craig shot her a look.

"You two sound like you did back when I knew you! Oh so many years ago," someone said. They all turned to see who it was.

"Marco? No way! What are you doing here?" Ashley screamed with excitement, as she wrapped her arms around him, followed my Manny's big hug.

"I work here! I am the Vice Principal, as well as math teacher. This must be-" Marco started.

"Craig Manning Jr., yes I am," Craig proudly stated.

"Wow! I can't believe, you look just like-"

"My dad. I know, _everyone_ always tells me," Craig said.

"He's not lying, I tell him everyday," Ashley smiled.

**A/N: I will post more soon, I promise. So do you like what I did. If you don't get it...then...well that may be a problem, hehe. Review! **


	11. Life Does Go On P2

**A/N: So do none of you like my fic? What is up with this? REVIEW please!**

**Life Does Go On P.2:**

Ashley, Marco, Manny, Paige, Ellie, Alex, Hazel, Jimmy and Spinner all sat around a table. The old gang, plus or minus a few. This was there 'catching up party.' None of them had seen each other since they graduated 10 years ago, except for Manny who graduated after them all. Craig Jr was now 12 years old, because Manny had him in her Jr year. But after she had him, she moved away with Ashley and went to school somewhere else. She couldn't handle degrassi anymore. Well the old friends were catching up, and each of them told there story.

"So Marco, your VP?" Ashley inquired.

"Yes, I am! I went away to school, right out of highschool with Dylan, and we lived together my whole time in school. But when I got my first teaching job a DCS a few years ago, we hit a rough patch, and I moved out. I got an apartment, a crappy one, mind you, which I could hardly deal with knowing me. I had to de-fungize it and it was gross! But I went and taught my first class which was grade nine math. Then they were getting low on staff, and since I had impeccable fashion sense, and a true love for DCS and all its kids, I got bumped up to VP. Then I really shook up that school. I mixed up groups in the lunch room, had overnight sleep overs, where people had to mingle with others who weren't in there friends circle, just tons of stuff to raise awareness for everything, you know? I also created a teen support group at the school. So yeah. Basically that's what I've been doing!"

"Wow, very admirable," Hazel stated.

"Admirable? Hardly. Its just the path I chose, I don't know. Well what about you Ms. Cosmetologist! What have you been up to?" Marco asked.

"Me? Nothing really. Well after highschool, I went to the states. New York to be exact. And went to NY school of Cosmetology. I studied there for about three years, and went to work at a saloon. Then I went into business with another woman, and we opened up Hazel and Katrina's Beauty Boutique. Which does hair, makeup, nails, skin, everything, fashion consultants. Its pretty cool. I love it, its my true passion."

"I can understand that. Passion. I have such an intense passion for what I do, I could never do anything else. Being Associate Pastor was my true calling," Spinner said.

"What exactly is Associate Pastor?" Ellie asked.

"It is a step down from regular Pastor. Its basically the same thing. My Pastor is really cool, we share the amount of Sermons we get a week, switching off everyday. I love it! It's what makes me what to continue on everyday."

"Wow. That's pretty inspiring," Ellie said.

"What you do is inspiring, El," Spinner replied.

"Yeah, well, youth counseling is my thing. I couldn't picture my life any other way. Actually. I hold teen support groups, one on one sessions, group therapy, conflict management, couples therapy. I love it. I actually want to help people. I really want people to not have to go through what I did. I just want to help, you know?"

"I do know, actually," Paige said. "I feel that way everyday."

"Paige you're a weather women."

"Exactly! I help people know what the weather is going to be like!"

"Well this makes me feel like a loser. All you guys have these awesome jobs but lame old Jimmy just works at a restaurant," Jimmy frowned.

"Don't feel like that. Lame old Alex just works at an Arts and Crafts store," Alex smiled.

"Oh yeah, sweet. I'm not alone. Ha," he slapped Alex a low five.

"What about you guys?" Marco turned to Ashley and Manny.

"Us? Well do you want to tell it, Manny, or me?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, you can Ashley, I just told someone yesterday."

"Ha, okay. So it happened like this: Manny and I practically hated each other after Craig passed. And day after day, we just kept our feelings coming. Then Manny ended up switching schools, after she had Craig. When she did I went to see her. Well she called me, and then I went to see her. She was living in an apartment by herself, well not by herself, she had Craig Jr. But he went to daycare, while she went to school, then in the evenings when she worked he went to Emma's house. She would pick him up after work, just in time for dinner and bed. That was how the routine went. She needed to make enough money for rent, food, daycare, diapers, it was crazy. When I showed up at her house, she told me she thought Craig Jr. was both of our sons, because his father loved us both dearly. She then looked into my eyes, hers full of tears, and asked for my help. At the time, I was nearing the end of my Senior year, as were all of you, and she was only a Junior, and had one more year to go. I told her I would help her, but we needed to become friends first. So for awhile we did friend things, like shopping, movies, you know stuff like that. By the end of my senior year, and summer was crawling up on us, we were friends. Best Friends. So I felt I needed to help her, no I just wanted to help her. I loved her, like she was my sister. We eventually moved in together, and I took classes at the community college twice a week at night, and she did independent study for her senior year. We both had jobs. It was a struggle, and it was tough but we made it. Happily. And we are now one big happy family. I couldn't have asked for more." Ashley and Manny both smiled, along with everyone else. And up above, Craig was watching them, he was smiling too...


End file.
